


a lack of trying

by AlmostSilent



Series: a bunch of wedding/engangement themed prompts [3]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostSilent/pseuds/AlmostSilent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt from tumblr "this is probably a bad time, but marry me?"</p><p>Enjolras doesn't always have the best timing, but he definitely has the best intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a lack of trying

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed and probably not that great, but needed to get into a more creative mind-set so sat down and bashed this out in like twenty minutes or so? Maybe less. Title is from The Wombats song 'Our Perfect Disease', which always makes me want to write e/r au's, but specifically I couldn't get the lyrics 'my cowardice and your bad timing' out of my head whilst thinking about this prompt. 
> 
> I'm attempting to complete all of the prompts that were given in [this post](http://almostsilent.tumblr.com/post/109354713253/a-bunch-of-wedding-engangement-themed-prompts) on tumblr, I might not get around to doing them all, some will be longer than others and most will probably be bad, but I want to get into the habit of actually finishing shorter stories, so here it is.
> 
> (Also, because of that whole ebooks-tree thing (information can be found [here](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Ebooks_Tree).) this is the official disclaimer that while I don't own the characters, I do own the work and I don't give permission for it to be posted anywhere else without my explicit permission. )

Strangely enough, since they’d started dating Enjolras and Grantaire actually fought less than they used to. It was actually fairly rare for them to fight now. Of course, fighting isn’t to be confused with bickering, or even arguing, they still did both of those, but it never got nasty anymore, no personal attacks or cutting remarks meant to hurt. Now they fondly bickered over whose turn it actually was to do the laundry, or whose favourite movie was really the best. They still argued over ideals, or lack of ideals, because Grantaire still thought that Enjolras was setting himself up for failure and needed to start smaller, and Enjolras still hated Grantaire’s apparent cynicism. But they loved each other, so arguments over politics or philosophy weren’t anything to cause a rift in their relationship over.

It was when they were having one such argument that Enjolras blurted it out. 

“-and I’m not saying he’s right! Don’t twist my words. I’m just saying he’s not the devil okay? And- Wait...Did you just…?” Enjolras almost wanted to laugh at the comical way that Grantaire had stopped mid-sentence and was now gaping like a fish. He also sort of wanted to argue the point Grantaire was making. But mostly, mostly he wanted an answer.

“Okay Enj, I just need to rewind a second here, because it sounded like you said ‘we should get married’...?” 

“I did.”

“Right, right, well that’s...right,” Grantaire seemed to mostly be talking to himself, his eyes were unfocused over Enjolras’ left shoulder and he looked like he was actually in shock. Enjolras was actually thinking of offering him some overly-sweet tea to try and help when R’s eyes suddenly focused again, “Okay, and I need you to really think and be honest here, okay? But when you say ‘we should get married’, do you mean in like an ‘it’s convenient, logical next step in our relationship’ kind of way? Or do you mean, ‘i want to marry you, spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?’ kind of way?” 

Enjolras had to take a second to try and understand the distinction that R was obviously trying to make, and it really did take him a minute to get it. 

“What I’m saying, is that I love you and I can’t imagine spending another day for the rest of my life without you, and that arguing with you is better than any conversation with anyone else, even when they’re agreeing with me. I’m saying that if you’re amenable, I’d like to have an over-priced ceremony in front of all of our friends where I promise to love you and care for you for the rest of our lives and at the end of it call you my husband. Is that something you’d be interested in?”

It was a little worrying that Grantaire had gone back to looking like he was in shock, but after a second he sort of collapsed against the counter in the kitchen where they’d been putting away the shopping before all this. And okay, maybe Enjolras had not picked the best or most romantic way in which to propose, but Grantaire was nodding his head and whispering ‘yes’ over and over, so Enjolras figured it hadn’t been the worst proposal ever. 

And besides that, tomorrow he’d prepare a nice dinner for them (by ordering in) and present Grantaire with the ring that he’d had hidden behind his copy of _Rights of Man_ for too many weeks now, and that would hopefully make up for the rushed job of this one. 

But at the moment, with R’s lips pressed against his, tasting suspiciously wet and salty, Enjolras was just glad that he could officially call Grantaire his fiancé. Because despite his bad timing, Grantaire had actually said yes. They were getting married.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, even if you think it sucks. <3
> 
> (Also, I haven't even read through this, so there are probably typos and weird mistakes, let me know so I can fix 'em)


End file.
